


Fuel Her Flame

by darkrose921



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Fluff, Some angst, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose921/pseuds/darkrose921
Summary: "What we don't bring into light, and what we don't acknowledge to ourselves, grows in the dark."-Dragos Bratasanu





	Fuel Her Flame

**Author's Note:**

> extremely self indulgent. Enjoy.

__It enraptured her, the flame. Such a faint little thing, barely lit but shone so bright in the darkness of the chamber. Nothing roused it to flicker like that, no gust of air to command it yet it struggled to remain alive. Angela let tousled blonde strands of hair slip further from the updo she had it in. Her eyes idly studied the candle in the distance, grogginess settled where excitement should have been. Angela didn’t think on it too hard, she chose to nuzzle into her arms instead. She further buried the side of her cheek and her bare chest into the mattress beneath her, allowing one eye to stay unhidden. For reasons pointless and unimportant she cast a sort of awareness for the flame. The sigh that eased through her breaths was welcome, and the increase of wet kisses on her back just the same.

 

“Where did you get it?” Angela asked absentmindedly. With her left arm dangling off the bed, she let her finger gesture toward the candle. 

 

The peppered kisses didn’t stop, only slowed down with a noise of question. 

 

“The candle,” she clarified. “Where’d you get it?” 

 

With that, the ministrations from the soft pink flesh against Angela’s skin halted. The weight beside her shifted, a sharp chin rested on her shoulder.

 

“Does it matter?” Moira’s response had not coupled with annoyance, but rather genuine confusion. 

 

Hearing Moira’s voice so ragged and husky and so close to her ear sent a shiver down Angela’s body. At that point, she realized the irrelevance of the question and how silly it sounded. 

 

“I suppose not.” She frowned though. Her late night curiosity was in high gear, the calmness of the hour coaxed out lazy thinking and Angela enjoyed it. It was a nice comparison to how vigorous her mind functioned throughout her work day. 

 

“But. . .” 

 

Angela flipped on her back, she made sure to tug the covers over her nude body. She wasn’t sure if it was because of modesty or a little bout of self consciousness in the presence of her distant lover.  And she made eye contact with the woman beside her, just as naked as herself. With the only source of light deriving from a weary fire and the moon, Moira’s features were shadowed. The contours of her face were still visible however and Angela couldn’t help but trace the sharp edges with her fingertip. 

 

“Did you get it for the occasion?” Or did you already have it lying around some dusty shelf?” 

 

Moira’s brows lowered, and Angela didn’t so much as see them do so but felt her face shift beneath her hand. Even with limited light, Moira’s velvety hair still managed to cast its orange glow. And so Angela played with the loose strands, tucked it behind her ear just for the sake of a cliché. 

 

Moira scoffed. “Are you under the impression that I’d go to such lengths to impress you?” 

 

The blonde chuckled and scrunched up her face. Moira’s head was propped on a thin and muscular arm. Laying on her side gave Angela a view of her elongated neck and how the bones and veins showed just a little too much. Oh, but it was beautiful. Moira’s broad shoulders were inviting and smooth, and her breasts were small but captivating to say the least. The were barely shielded by the blanket, and Angela didn’t believe Moira’s intentions were to cover up anyway. 

 

“Well,  _Doctor_ , you did treat me to a very lovely dinner,” Angela teased and added with a grin. “And an even lovelier _dessert._ ” 

 

Moira shook her head just the slightest bit bashful, but Angela could’ve just been imagining that part. 

 

“That’s just chivalry, my dear. I do know how to treat a lady.” Moira turned to her side and obstructed Angela’s view of what she had been reaching for. When she returned with her face huddled in her hand and the sparking of a lighter it was obvious. 

 

Angela swiftly stole the cigarette from Moira’s curled lips. She twirled the cylinder between manicured fingers, carelessly toying with it. 

 

“Oh, and I don’t suppose you would ask before you lit that and forced me to breathe in all those toxins?” 

 

Moira huffed. “May I?” 

 

“You may not,” and Angela laughed when she saw Moira’s eyes roll. 

 

“It’s bad for your health. I’m a doctor. A  _real_ one, take my word for it.” 

 

Moira didn’t argue, perhaps she not had the energy for it and instead rolled over once more. The drawer beside the bed was pulled open and Angela heard the lighter get tossed and shut away. Angela in turn, discarded of the cigarette on the nightstand by her side of the bed, the smell of heavy nicotine and tobacco lingered on her fingers when she swept some of the hair that skewed her limited sight.  

 

With how roughly and loudly Moira had opened and closed the drawer, Angela thought she’d be met with anger or belligerence, but instead Moira wore a poker face when she turned back around and hid something in her grasp. Her eyes hooded, and the edge of he lips twitched. 

 

Moira sat up fully, back against the headboard. She just stared blankly into the darkness until she spoke. 

 

“Turn around and don’t look back until I give the word.”

 

Angela had considered challenging Moira’s command, but her curiosity got the better of her so she did as she was told. 

 

Angela let her eyes center in on the candle once more. She blinked with it, breathed with it and focused only on the obedient flicker of the flame. She partially registered the subtle movements and shifts behind her, but didn’t pay much mind to it. 

 

When Moira called for her she slowly turned back around. Her mouth parted with a tiny gasp as she locked onto the newly added appendage between Moira’s legs. 

 

It was a surprise, certainly to Angela who had rather vanilla experiences with her sexual encounters. She wasn’t one to venture out or rather, never been involved with someone who presented her with the opportunity. So here she hesitated, her face wore shades of uncertainty. Trepidation. But Moira already knew this. 

 

“Come here,” she said.

 

It wasn’t a demand but it really didn’t leave room for debate. Angela chewed at her lips. 

 

“Moira, I—“ 

 

“ _Darling,_ ” she growled. “Just come here.” 

 

Angela tried to pretend that didn’t send a rush of warmth straight to her core. She suppressed a whimper because the way Moira spoke to her, that tone of hers was too much. So authoritative, demanding. Angela’s stomach became in knots, a mixture of anxiety and excitement. A slither of arousal spilled from between her thighs. She swallowed deep and crawled tediously over to the other woman.  

 

Moira had her sit atop her thighs, right below the strap on. And Angela stared at it, it didn’t look particularly appealing but at the same time... just knowing Moira was wearing it and what she had planned to do with it... 

 

“Eager?” 

 

Angela whipped her head up at Moira’s voice. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring so intently and biting her lip almost raw. Heat rose to her pale cheeks and she became restless to the point where she could no longer make eye contact. But Moira caught her face. She didn’t allow for Angela to shy away. Her bony fingers gripped tight at her jaw, forcing the contact she had tried so hard to avoid. 

 

Angela’s blue eyes widened and met Moira’s irregular ones. Marvelous they were but coated with a hint of something dark. 

 

Those devilish eyes lowered their gaze, studying every inch of Angela’s skin. 

 

And Angela couldn’t look away even if she had desired it. Moira’s hold on her cheeks was piercing, not gentle. Any movement made on the blonde’s head would force Moira’s nails to dig just that bit deeper. Angela was glad that Moira had complied when asked to file down those atrocious 5 inch nails of hers. 

 

Moira’s lips puckered. 

 

“Do you like it when I’m rough with you?” 

 

She had asked, voice a growl, words forceful. 

 

Angela swallowed against Moira’s firm palm. She licked along the expanse of her mouth, her teeth pulled in her lips. She responded with a roll of her hips against Moira’s taut thigh, it was hard and firm. 

 

Moira tutted and with her free hand, cupped Angela’s naked mound, impeding her from rubbing away the ache that had blossomed there. 

 

“With your words now,  _aingeal_. Like a good girl.” 

 

Angela whimpered at the loss of heat and friction, but more at how Moira’s voice tickled at her ear. Her breath crawled down Angela’s spine, sending pulses of desire that bled onto Moira’s hand.

 

“Y-yes. I do...” Angela’s response was a gasp into the dark. It was humiliating to register those words leave her mouth, but they were a shameful truth. Her disparity for the women who clutched at her cunt was jarring. Unbeknownst from their prior meeting, the two could not have predicted how recklessly they’d fall for each other. 

 

They were scientists, doctors, women of innovation. That much was a common feat, however they resided at opposite sides of that spectrum. Having been forced to work alongside one another, an animosity lingered among them. Moira would always be criticizing and pestering Angela throughout the day, for she did not believe Angela’s head was in the right place. That she did not take enough risks, played it too safe. Of course, Angela would assert her self-implemented ethics and chide Moira for operating so haphazardly with little to no regard on the outcomes. It was a tedious relationship, one that commonly consisted of havoc and disagreements. 

 

However, Moira thought Angela undeniably brilliant. That was where the attraction came into play. She could argue a thousand times on how Angela’s work ethics were flawed, but she couldn’t deny how captivating her mind was. That, and how deliciously malleable it was. Moira sought for possession. 

 

That’s why Angela was quivering on her lap, succumbing to Moira’s ravish, her sweet torture. Angela felt bold and reached for the synthetic cock, pleadingly. 

 

Moira allowed it, if only for the time being. 

 

Moira’s broad hand had slithered down to Angela’s lithe neck. She applied pressure there and angled the hand that held Angela’s sex to brush against her clit. The wetness that soaked her palm was enough to be tempting. Moira could so easily plunge three of her fingers all the way down to the last knuckle, but she refrained in giving Angela what she wanted. For now. 

 

“What has you so needy, darling?” For emphasis, Moira dipped her finger tip into Angela’s core, letting her finger coat with glistening wetness. 

 

“Is it from anticipation?” A press to Angela’s clit. “No, no. . . something else.” 

 

Angela trembled as Moira’s fingers probed and danced against her folds, between her lips, along every crevice of her aching pussy. Her breaths came out labored, her composure but a long forgotten thought, she was broken and lost. Angela whined and moaned behind a shut mouth. Her brows contorted and her eyes the same, she gawked at the woman responsible. 

 

Moira chuckled, her amusement flustered Angela beyond words. She despised how much Moira reveled in how weak Angela was, how submissive. But contrastingly enough, Angela begged for it, she  _needed_  it. 

 

“You like being made so subservient, don’t you?” 

 

Angela violently nodded, her grasp on Moira’s toy so ardent still. She wanted to cry from the sensations, from the degradation, but she couldn’t because it’s want she craved. It’s what kept her sane. 

 

“Let me hear you say it,  _Doctor._ ” Moira mocked, her hand left Angela’s warmth and came to rest on Angela’s fist. 

 

“You can pretend however often you’d like that you’re  _divine_ ,  _self righteous_  and  _unattainable_. During the day, perhaps.”

 

She removed Angela’s hand away from her shaft, replaced it with her own. 

 

“Your followers will believe it, our colleagues alike. But they don’t know who  Angela Ziegler  _really_  is, do they?” Moira’s voice was low then, threatening. Husky and filthy. But Angela could only cling to it when her vision blurred against the darkness.  She gulped, hard and it's painful with how tight her throat was. The hand still constructing it did not aid in her trouble. 

 

“Practically on the verge of tears, begging to have her pretty little pussy ruined.” 

 

Moira rubbed her hand along the base of the cock, pumping, purposefully teasing. Angela peered down, eyes cloudy and imploring. 

 

She coughed, a strangled sound formed from a parched esophagus. And she blinked away the beads of tears at her waterline, they streamed down the base of her cheeks, stopping at where Moira’s body met her neck. 

 

“Please. . .” She croaked. Angela almost didn’t recognize her own voice, it was reduced to a shriek, resembling that of a child. 

 

Again she spoke. “Please Moira . . .,” Angela squeaked, her hands could no longer busy themselves and she clutched against the linen sheets beneath them. The air grew crisp, curtains previously still now forced to sway from the intrusion. The chill outstretched to Angela’s bare core, she throbbed in response and clenched around emptiness. The feeling was haunting, Angela threw a fleeing glance toward the window, where the candle lay. The flame was gone. 

 

Moira seized Angela by the ass, abruptly and greedily. She didn’t allow Angela to lift herself onto the toy, and instead pressed the length of it against Angela’s swollen clit. 

 

“What is it,  _baby?_ ” Moira cooed, just as torturous sounding as ever. The gentle tone was deceiving but Angela was no fool. 

 

When the word left Moira’s mouth, Angela crumbled. Her shoulders tensed and she whined, the toy ravaged her sensitive bud mercilessly. 

 

“ _Please, mommy. . ._ ” 

 

Moira simpered at Angela’s behavior, she ran her palm along Angela’s neck, to soothe the sting her tight hold had caused. 

 

“Yes, darling. Tell me what you need,” she breathed. Against Angela’s neck, her mouth coupled with her hand as she continued to caress the velvety skin at her disposal. 

 

Moira always built Angela up just to spitefully tear her down again. This dynamic did not dwindle in the bedroom, if anything, it were enhanced, more viscous. More than that, Moira was spontaneous and never predictable. And Angela was grateful for it, succumbed to it yes, paying the price even more so, but there was no denying how effective it was. Rewarding at times, and oh so pleasurable. So Angela canted her hips forward, curled her fingers and dug her nails deep into Moira’s speckled shoulders. 

 

“Fill me. . .fuck me.  _Bitte,_ please, I can’t,” her words were breathless and frantic. Angela couldn’t sate the throbbing ache, at her head and her core. It was unbearable, maddening. Breathing was arduous and it hurt to think. 

 

Moira snagged a patch of skin between her teeth as she pulled away from Angela’s throat. It stung, but hardly registrable in comparison to all the other sensations that staked claim over her heated body.  

 

Moira groaned, lowly and guttural. Her differing eye colors shone so brightly in stark contrast to how the rest of her face bathed in shadows. And they were ravenous, her self restraint was faltering, a rare sight to behold. Angela exploited the moment and surged forward with her arms and encircled Moira’s neck, she arched into her body and hovered over the cock. 

 

Moira swore under her breath and pressed down on Angela’s hips, she sunk onto the toy gradually, but with no resistance. Her gaping, dripping hole swallowed the appendage hungrily and with no regard for Angela’s hesitancy. She’d never been stretched by anything wider than fingers, and the feeling of being torn was overwhelming. 

 

Halfway down the length of the strap on, the dull pain diminished to a bearable limit. Angela had been resting her head behind Moira’s back, eyes shut, when Moira pulled her back to meet her gaze. 

 

Angela hadn’t realized she’d froze and ceased any movements to slide further down.  But when Moira captured her lips in a searing kiss, Angela all but slammed the rest of the way down. She moaned into Moira’s mouth, then broke away from the kiss to sob at the sensation. Moira’s breaths came through heavy but controlled. 

 

When Angela made no indications of moving, Moira squeezed the plump flesh of Angela’s ass and forced her to rock. It was sporadic and hasty, but once Angela got the feel for it she rolled her hips in compliance with Moira’s guidance. Angela writhed and trembled, her body smoldering. Her moans were desperate, the hold her arms adopted once again around Moira’s neck was urgent, she clung for dear life. 

 

Moira huffed and attempted to buck into Angela, but it proved difficult in her current position. It didn’t help that Angela had not yet registered her ability to bounce on the cock, so Moira abetted, hoisting her up by the hips. With the space between them now Moira could close the distance herself, she jerked her hips upward. 

 

“Oh, god yes, _Moira._ ” Angela gasped and shuttered, she raked her nails down Moira’s back, streaks of rose surely following suit. 

 

Moira was no stranger to genetic modification and she never allowed her research to be exclusive for Overwatch alone. Oh no, she ventured beyond that, wanted to experiment on more impractical aspects. So, naturally, sex toys were the first contender. Sensory receptors had been factored into the prosthetic cock, and Moira felt everything. The contracting of Angela’s walls, how wet she was, how  _tight._

 

The feelings replicated and sent jolts to Moira clit and she grunted when Angela delivered a rather forceful gestation of her hips. 

 

“Shite, angel. . . you’re so. . . _fervid,_ ” she’s cut off by a grunt, her accent more prominent with how broken and indigent her speech was. “God, your hips.” 

 

As if struck by awe, Moira stared slack jawed as Angela focused through the pleasure. She mewled and writhed with every pump of Moira’s hips. Moira quickened her pace, and Angela spasmed. Droplets of damp heat accumulated at the brink of Angela’s forehead, and she would have wiped them away had she not felt the knowing coil of warmth pool at her belly. 

 

“ _Yesyesyes,_ I’m so close,” the last words left her mouth like a breathless shriek. Moira’s cock plunged in and out with vigor, brutally puncturing her center, edging her closer and closer to her peak. 

 

Angela’s hair flailed with her rapid movements, she tried her hardest to rub her clit against the toy’s base, to induce her orgasm quicker, but it was just the slightest bit out of her reach. 

 

Moira’s hands alternated between squeezing Angela’s rear, and clawing up and down the expanse of Angela’s pale back. Moira felt more than heard Angela’s impending climax, her walls clamped around her shaft, warm and intoxicating. 

 

“You’re so marvelous, _leanbh_. Riding me so well, taking me to the hilt,” Moira praised and petted Angela’s cheek with the back of her finger. The hitch in her breath apparent and with that same hand, she shot down where the two of them were conjoined, and placed a thumb to Angela’s throbbing clit. 

 

Angela could only respond with a litany of swears, not limited to English only, as the pad of Moira’s thumb pressed so deliciously firm into her. 

 

And when Angela felt a burst of liquid rupture inside her, she squealed. 

“ _Mommy!_ ” 

 

Angela had to open her eyes and stare down at their bodies. The come seeped so deep within her. Moira convulsed more than once, emptying her load, filling Angela until it dribbled out of her. Moira looked so attractive in those moments; Angela gaped and frantically sought out her lips. She tasted like mint and rum. 

 

Moira’s orgasm goaded Angela’s and she came and cried into Moira’s mouth. It was intense and made her stomach arch into itself, her legs quivered and elegant hands eased her through it. Moira went rigid and Angela fell limp. Her chest heaved, head resting on Moira’s shoulder, absolutely spent. 

 

Angela involuntarily let out a shiver, and Moira took Initiative and forced Angela off of her. When the cock was unsheathed, it oozed the mixture of their arousal. Angela slipped away and under the covers, red painted her face. Her flaxen hair stuck to her sweat stained skin, her lips. She sighed, facing the window. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

 

Moira had disposed of the tainted toy, and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

Angela blinked. “I just. . . I think I needed that.” 

 

Moira stared at Angela, questioningly before sniffling and quirking a brow. “Glad to be of service,” she only half joked. 

 

Angela heard Moira rummaging in the drawer for what she assumed was her lighter and another cigarette. Angela stared at the one on the nightstand she had stolen from Moira and sighed. 

 

Moira clicked her tongue. “I’ve earned it, don’t breathe if you’re so anal about it.”

 

Angela rolled her eyes and stifled a snort. Even though she had been freezing, Angela was thankful for the window being open. It reduced some of the toxins in the room and even when the smoke reached her it didn’t linger long. 

 

Soon, fatigue ghosted over them both. Angela a victim to it before Moira, and her breathing became steady, languid. She felt the mattress dip and warmth encircle her chilled bones. 

 

Moira ran her fingers along Angela’s arms, the goosebumps there vanishing. When she leaned in, Angela whiffed the faint scent of tar and nicotine. 

 

“Rest easy, Angela. Overwatch needs their beloved  _Mercy_  tomorrow.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> update: 
> 
> leanbh - baby (Gaelic) 
> 
> I felt as though Moira overused the term “darling,” so I just thought I’d provide more of a variety.


End file.
